Bud Bundy
Bud Bundy is the son of Al and Peggy Bundy, and the brother of Kelly Bundy, and is considered to be one of the smartest Bundys, as he not only graduated from high school, but went to college. Biography He was born on January 20, 1974 to Al and Peggy Bundy, making him about a year younger than Kelly. Growing up, he has been a straight A student and showed that he has more intelligence than the rest of the Bundys. He ended up attending James K. Polk High, the same high school as his parents and sister, even talking with her in the hallway when they were attending at the same time. He continues to earn good grades, even being among a select few to have a chance to meet the president, but loses out when Al gave the money he needed for the trip to Kelly, so she could buy a new dress in Weenie Tot Lovers & Other Strangers. It appeared that he was bullied by some of the students, such as Heather McCoy, who tricked him into going skinny dipping before stealing his clothes and hanging his underwear on a flag pole in 6th grade and then did something simliar to him again at the dance in season 4's What Goes Around Came Around. Besides the lack of a real girlfriend during most of high school, he also seems to lack friends, though in the early seasons he mentions having a friend named Joey. Even though he had played sports growing up, he was never as talented or athletic as his father and usually played on recreatoinal teams rather than the high school team. Some of the sports he's played: *Soccer - Reepers *Softball - New Market Mallers *Bowling - Al's bowling team After graduating from Polk High in 1992, he informs the family that he has gotten a scholarship and chooses to go to a junior college across town. At the same time, he also brings up his new persona, Grandmaster B. In season 7, he is able to get a $25,000 grant and transfer to Trumain University and live in the dorms on campus. He also starts a short lived fraternity called Alpha Gonna Get'um. In Luck of the Bundys, he tells the family that he was accepted into another fraternity, Gamma Gamma Sigma Pi, before it's frat house is destroyed by Kelly in a stunt that went wrong. He eventually makes the Dean's List and applies to attend Oxford University. He finally graduates from Trumain University in 1996, and ends up settling with a job at the DMV, before being fired due to being too efficient at his job and ends as a chimney sweep apprentice in A Shoe Room With A View, before settling on being a talent agent the duration of the show. Besides his job with the DMV, he has done other jobs, most notably as Kelly's agent (in addition to being an agent for actresses Tina Yothers and Delta Burke and the short lived mother-daughter duo, The Juggs) who takes a significant portion of her paycheck. Other jobs include an operator for the Virgin Hotline, running a lemonade stand in the middle of winter, and selling maps of the stars homes. Bundy, Bud Category:Bundys Category:Young 'uns Category:Character Personality Bud was your typical girl crazy teenage boy. Desperate for any female contact, and I do mean contact. The problem was twofold; being as shallow as he was he didn't care about their personality, and they didn't like his to begin with. This led him to inventing several false identities to cover up his shortcomings. Bud is, however, very intelligent, and was the only one in the family to go to college. He worked hard on his grades, and Peggy once said he got straight A's. So it is possible that Bud would be able to make something of his life. Personal Relationships Grandmaster B When Bud began Junior College across town from his home, he determined that the college girls would go for him if he took on the personality of a "bad-boy rapper from the streets of New York." Thus was born Bud's alternate personality - Grandmaster B. Naturally, the rest of the family refused to play along - especially in front of the girls he brought home. Instead, they referred to him as: Episode 6.03 - If Al Had A Hammer Ghostbuster B - Kelly Mixmaster B - Jill (Blonde girl he met at junior college) Grandma B - Kelly Grand Marshall B - Peg Bed Wetter B - Kelly Court Jester B - Peg Bushwhacker - Kelly Burgermeister - Peg Buckminster - Al Grand Flasher - Jill Dustbuster - Jill Episode 6.04 - Cheese, Cues, and Blood Grasshopper - Al Gas Passer - Al Bass Hefter - Al Grandfather B - Al Episode 6.07 - If I Could See Me Now Cross-dresser B - Kelly Grandpappy B - Kelly Bellringer B - Kelly Episode 6.14 - The Mystery of Skull Island *Grand Bastard - Kelly *Thumb Sucker B - Kelly *Grandmaster One - Bud Episode 6.16 - Rites Of Passage Butt-wagger B - Kelly Grandmaster Virgin - Kelly Episode 6.18 - My Dinner with Anthrax Thighmaster - Kelly Grinchmaster B - VJ on The Video Channel Episode 7.23 - 'Tis Time To Smell The Roses Abdominizer B - Bud Bundy, Bud Category:Bundys Category:Young 'uns Category:Character Appendices Background Bud Bundy David Faustino, and was originally to be played by a different actor (and was for the original pilot), but this was changed after audiences did not like the original actor. Bud was originally portrayed to be around ten or eleven years old, but his age was advanced to be roughly a year younger than Kelly. Bud's full name was never made clear, a comment made by him, and agreed upon by Al, was that his first name comes from a beer (Budweiser), however Kelly once made a puppet of him and called him "Budrick" in a clear shot at him. It is uncertain if it means Bud's first full name is Budrick, or if Budrick is simply a name for the puppet and Bud is his actual name. Trivia *In season 6, Bud goes by the name Grandmaster B, but the family kept mangling it. Bundy, Bud Category:Bundys Category:Young 'uns Category:Character